Summer of 83'
by Emicrazah
Summary: What happened in the summer of 83? Well, this explains what happens. Warning, SMUT!


Bill Sweeney was ready to go home. His wife said that he needed to have a little vacation, which he did agree on because of their "angel" Ram, but he hated fishing! Paul Kelly, his good friend, had also been told to go on a vacation with him. They had been friends long before they ever met their wives, but it had been too long since they had an outing that was just the two of them. Last time they were completely alone together, they had went fishing together and had a great time. However, times had changed for Bill, and he got sick of the smell of fish, and the bait. But his best friend love it, so he had to do it. He'd do anything for Paul, and he bet that Paul would do anything for him. They kissed their wives and sons goodbye, and drove up to Bill's old cabin near the lake. After unpacking, they grabbed their gear, got into the little boat, and rowed out into the middle of the lake. It was quiet, and it stunk terribly. The conversation started slow, with them first talking about football, then their sons, their wives, then sex. Paul was surprised when his old friend asked "So, when was the last time you had sex?" "Well, I don't know. Not since Kurt was born, I guess," he answered face turning a slight pink-ish. "Really?" Bill exclaimed, "Me neither! But with Ram!" Paul looked shocked. Suddenly, Bill felt a tug.

His fishing line jerked to the side pulling Bill with it. "I got a bite!" He yelled, trying to stay on the boat. Paul grabbed his best friend and yanked back, hoping to hoping to help and save his best friend, when the string broke. Both men flew to the floor of the boat, Paul on the bottom, Bill on top. When Bill opened his eyes, he saw Paul's staring right back at him, 3 centimeters away. Bill and Paul both jump, causing them to turn the boat over, plunging them both into the lake. Fun Fact; Paul never learned how to swim! He was always busy with football and his studies that he never learned. Bill, on the other hand, was an amazing swimmer. His head broke through the water and looked around for his best friend, when he remembered that Paul couldn't swim! He plunged into the cold water again and swam after Paul, going as fast as he could. He grabbed Paul, and swam upward. When he reached the shore, his old friend wasn't moving. Bill panicked and began to perform CPR, when Paul suddenly kissed Bill. Bill sat there, shocked, as Paul coughed up water. "What *cough* happened? Last thing I remember was drowning, before everything flashed!" Bill didn't know how to respond. He shrugged and said, "You fell in the water, I got you out and that was it," Bill state coldly, not wanting to think about the kiss anymore than he had to. They walked into the house and took showers. While Bill was in the shower, he couldn't help but think about the kiss. How soft Paul's lips felt, and how warm the were for some who had just been submerged underwater. Bill shook the thought out of his head, wrapped the towel around his waist, and went out. While Bill was grabbing some clothes, Paul couldn't help but stare at him. His strong shoulders, tough abs, that damn towel hiding something that only he- his wife can see! Not him, his wife, Paul thought, looking away from the sight. At dinner, there was an awkward silence. They only had cereal for dinner since their original dinner got away. It began to rain outside, which meant there were leaks. But the big leak they didn't know about, was in Paul's room, which made his bed completely soaked! So they had to share a room. The bed was big enough to hold them both, but it was awkward. Both men were practically falling off the bed so they wouldn't touch each other, when they secretly wanted to. Eventually Bill drifted to sleep, and into dreamland.

In the dream, Bill was kissing, touching, and being touched. He was also bouncing on something big, and it felt amazing! His lover kept biting and sucking, stroking his member good and hard. Bill felt so much heat in the room, he wanted to scream his name out, yell it until his throat was sore from screaming. He only moaned though, only one name, "Paul!" Bill sat up straight in bed, waking up Paul in the process. "Bill? Everything ok?" Paul asked, when he noticed a bump in the sheets. Right between Bill's legs. Before Paul could respond, Bill practically ran out of the room. Paul ran after him, chasing him outside the cabin, and almost into the lake before Paul jumped Bill. Bill struggled underneath his best friend, not wanting him to see(or feel) his shame. Paul finally restrained him, holding his hands above his head, "WHAT IS UP WITH YOU BILL?" Paul shouted, his sweaty face turning a bright red. Bill still struggled when he felt exactly where Paul was sitting, and began to struggle even more. "Bill! Just tell me what the problem is and I-" he never got to finish that sentence when Bill kissed him on the lips. The kiss was slow, sweet even, when Paul kissed back. Bill didn't expect Paul to kiss him back, but he didn't say no. They began to explore each other's mouths with their hot tongues, tasting each other. As they broke apart, Bill felt his shame grow harder, as he also felt Paul's too. They got up and practically ran into their room, kissing and feeling each other messily, when Paul threw Bill on the bed. Bill began to unbutton his shirt while Paul took off his pants.

Once both men were in their underpants, they began kissing again, this time taking very long when exploring each other. Paul's hand started moving everywhere, but stopped when he touched Bill's member. He began to cup and palm it while Bill was melting into the touch. Bill's moans were music to his ears. Paul tugged on Bill's underpants, pulling them off while releasing his member. Paul began to kiss Bill's neck, then his shoulder, moving lower and lower until he is right in front of Bill's member. It was extremely hard, not that Paul blamed him. Neither of them have had sex for almost 11 years! Paul placed a soft kiss on the head, and Bill barely held back a squeal. Paul began to drag his tongue on the member, taking the time to taste his old friend's member before taking it completely into his mouth. Bill was in utter heaven! Feeling Paul's hot saliva on his most sensitive area was amazing, when he felt a slightly familiar feeling growing in him. He was about to cum! "P-Pa-ul-AH! I-I'm g-gonna-Ah!," He came in Paul's mouth. Paul swallowed as much as he could before hesitantly removing himself from Bill's delectable member. He returned to his lips when Bill realized Paul was rock hard, and pressing up against him. He was about to make an offer, when Paul laid him down on the bed, and pressed something against his entrance. "Ah! P-Paul, w-w-what are you doing?" Bill stuttered out, remembering that whatever he pressed was wet and long. Paul didn't respond, he just bent down and licked his entrance again. The feeling was much better than being given a blowjob! Paul retreated, and aligned his member with Bill's entrance before slowly pushing the tip in. Bill felt a mix of pleasure and pain, releasing a high pitched squeal. Paul paused, taking in the feeling of his best friend around him. He began to move slowly in and out of him. Bill couldn't stop moaning , and when Paul hit his prostate he almost screamed! "R-RIGHT T-THERE!" He yelled. Paul began to pound that spot, over and over again. Bill was about to touch himself, when started to jerk him off. Bill came over both of them, while Paul came inside of him. They laid next to each other, panting, sweaty, and exhausted. Paul kissed Bill's forehead before whispering "What are we gonna do?" They slept the best night of their lives.

This went on for another week, switching who was on top and bottom, before Bill got the call. His wife had expected him home the day before, and was beginning. Suddenly, reality came crashing in. Bill told Paul about this, and questioned what to say. Paul grabbed the phone, and told Mrs. Sweeney that they'd be home tomorrow. Before Bill could react, Paul said that they needed a plan on what to tell them.

The Next Day;

Mrs. Sweeney stood with Mrs. Kelly, waiting for their husbands. Bill and Paul had gotten a story together for why they were a day late, why they would wince if they sat down, but they hadn't thought of how they'd react they actually saw their wives and kids again. A part of Bill wanted to run off and just be with Paul, but Paul said that everyone would judge them. Not only that, but their wives were their best friends and they'd be heartbroken if they just up and left. They drove the car into view, waving at their boys when they saw them. They greeted their wives, said their goodbyes, then told their lies. Once Paul was home, his wife asked how was it. He only said this "It was One Hell of a Fishing Trip!"

Two Years Later

They had a joined funeral, which seemed best. Kurt and Ram were trying their best not to cry as they lowered their mothers into the ground. Bill just stood there, looking blankly at the grave marker. He looked over at Paul and saw that he was doing the same. Everyone had left, it was just them. Their boys were at home, either crying and eating all the old cookie dough, or playing football. Bill took this moment, and grabbed Paul's hand. They both lost their best friend, after being lied to for two years. "Hey, Dad!" Ram yelled, causing Paul to separate their hands. "Yes, Ram?" Bill said coldly, missing the warm feeling of Paul's hand "Me and Kurt wanted to know if we could stay at one another's house and rent a horror movie! Like return of the living dead!" Ram began to bounce with excitement. Paul laughed at the proposal,"You boys know that that's a pretty scary movie, you think you can handle it?"

Kurt was the one to speak up, saying "Puh-Lease! We're brave as hell! Nothing can stop us!" He yelled, almost too loudly. Ram wanted in on the acton yelling just as loud "Like we'll be friends no matter what! Even if people think we're pansies!" This made both Bill and Paul freeze at the word. Both boys ran off without their answer, leaving their fathers standing in front of their mothers' graves. Bill looked at Paul, hoping not to see any anger, or regret, but he did. He saw so much regret that he felt it himself. "Paul lis-" "Say nothing Bill," Paul's voice was cruel and cold, " we need to forget that whole fishing trip! Our wives died believing that we had a normal, but unsuccessful fishing trip, and that's how we'll remember it!" Bill felt his heart break as the word fell out of his best friend's mouth. Before he could walk away, he heard Paul say,"Starting" before Paul grabbed his head and pulled him into a kiss. Bill kissed back, never wanting this exact moment to end, when Paul pulled back. "I love you so much" Paul whispered before pushing Bill away, stood up straight, and said, "Now! See ya when you pick up Ram, Bill!" Paul yelled over his shoulder as he walked away. " Oh! And one last thing" Paul yelled, turning towards Bill, "I never liked fishing, I only went 'cause I remember you loved fishing!" He turned back, leaving Bill in the graveyard. Bill watched him leave, before turning toward his wife's grave. " You know, I never told him that I told you everything. Thought he'd kill me if I did. I bet he'd be surprised to find out that you and his wife did the same thing! Except, you did it only two or three times the time we were gone, and we did it two or three times a day!" Bill laughed, looking away from his wife's grave. "You remember when we made up that code, for when we would talk about what we did if Ram or Kurt was around? You'd call Mrs. Kelly your dying flower, and I'd call Paul my dead gay son!" He turned his head where he last saw Paul go.

"Well, I Love my dead gay son!" He said, before going home with his head high. He knew that one day, he'd say that a loud to him, and he'd know what he meant.

A/N: Ok, I noticed a lack of Paul x Bill fanfictions; basically everywhere! So, I wrote one. I hope you enjoy!


End file.
